That Boy I Once KnewOne Direction
by Ill-Remain-Unknown
Summary: When Laura goes for the X Factor UK, she leaves her best friend Louis Tomlinson behind. A few years later, Louis tries and makes it through. Soon he is one of the biggest boy bands, but he actually has Laura to thank. But does he ever get the chance?


Laura's POV

It was hard to say good-bye. He was one of my best friends. I tried not to cry and I saw a few tears escape his eyes. "Lou, please. I know this is hard, but please don't cry." I wrapped him in a hug as I rubbed his back. I was going to audition for the X Factor, and I had to go across the country and I wouldn't be coming home. "B-but, Lee, I'll miss you," he said, his voice uneven. He calls me Lee because that's what he thought my name was when we first met. It just kind of stuck. "I know, and I'll miss you too Louis."

My mom came by and said it was time to go. I picked up Louis's fallen beanie and handed it to him as he fixed his glasses. Since he was about a year or so younger than me, I always stuck up for him. I hoped he'd be okay while I was gone, him being the small and quiet one in school. "I'll see you soon, promise." I held out my pinkie, and he hooked his around mine. "But what if you don't?" he questioned. "Don't think like that. It's possible. Maybe you can fly out to meet me." Louis nodded and hesitantly pulled me into one last hug.

I gave him a weak smile as I grabbed my luggage which he failed to return. "Good-bye, Lee." Lou waved as I boarded the plane. The tears were now coming out of both of our eyes and I was ushered aboard. I took my seat after storing my luggage and tried not to look out of the window. But I couldn't resist, and I stared down at a sobbing Louis.

Sitting in the hotel room four hours after we checked in, I started getting butterflies. Tomorrow was the day. Since my little brother was only 5, he and my mom shared a room while I got my own corner suite. It was big, but really lonely. I missed Lou already, all I wanted to do was wallow in my sadness. I couldn't stop thinking of all the fun times we had as friends, camping in our backyards, late movie nights, and going to the occasional concert.

Groaning, I flipped back onto my bed and tried to fight the urge to cry. After ten minutes of debating, I pulled out my mobile and dialed his number. Straight to voicemail.

"Wow LouLou…." I said to no one. I sighed again and tried to sleep. Tomorrow id be singing my heart out in front of three or four judges and my future would be decided. I was shaking nervous, and I wiped my sweaty hands on my trousers.

After trying to call him again, I finally gave up and got ready for bed. I wonder how Louis is holding up….

THE NEXT DAY

I can't breathe. I'm next. My hands were sweating and my stomach erupted with butterflies, though they might as well have been elephants. My mom rubbed my back and Joshua, my little brother, sat on the ground playing with his little cars.

"Thank you so much!" I heard the girl, who's name I later found out was Mikayla, ran off stage with the biggest smile on her face. While we both were waiting we talked a bit, so we knew a little about each other. As she advanced toward her family, she looked at me and shot me a million dollar grin.

I don't normally do this, but after she hugged her family, I pulled her into one as well. "Congrats!" I said, as if we were old friends.

Old friends.

Lou….

Five minutes later

"Laura Virtican?" I heard a producer yell. "You're up!" I nodded a thank you as I shakily walked onto stage, suddenly blinded by the bright lights. "Hello Love," Simon said. "What will you sing for us?"

"Hey There Delilah by The Plain White Ts," I said, my voice obviously shaky. "Are You nervous?" One of the guest judges asked me, (I don't recall her name) and I nodded, sighing with relief that they noticed, so they would understand if I mess up. "Don't be," Louis said, smiling big. "I'll try," I said, smiling as the song began.

_Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City,_

_I'm a thousand miles away and girl tonight you look so pretty, _

_Yes you do, Times Square can't shine as bright as you,_

_I swear it's true._

"Stop!" Simon said, and he turned to look at me. I could see he was struggling not to smile. I slowly lowered my mike and waited for him to say something. "You start," he said, to which judge I had no clue. Louis looked at me with kind eyes. "You're gonna go far kid, I'm going to say…." I nodded. "…Yes!" I let a small squeal escape without worry and he chuckled. The next judge didn't hide the fact that she was beaming. "One huge yes." I muttered a thank you, way too happy to trust my voice completely. Now it was Simon….

He let go of the restraint on his smile and full-out grinned at me. "You left me speechless. I only have one word: Yes." At that very moment, all of my stress left me. I felt on top of the world, and I smiled so wide my cheeks hurt. I started to choke up as I shouted a thanks and the crowd stood up…cheering for me….

Running backstage, the first thing I did was jump on my mom, smuggling her with the biggest bear hug I could. She was crying too, and I smiled even bigger as Josh hugged our legs. Pulling away, I looked up and saw Mikayla was still here. She looked at me, obvious pride shining in her eyes. I walked over to her, and she hugged me too.

Louis's POV

I smiled when I saw that Lee has made it through. I'm so happy, but just a tad jealous. I've always wanted to sing, but I didn't have the support. My parents were never home, and I didn't have any friends except for Lee.

And the song she chose…that was our song. When we were at the pool about seven years earlier, this old song was playing as we splashed each other. Our mothers were talking to each other s we rough-housed, and they knew we would grow up to be good friends.

As I flipped off the television, I wandered around the house, singing that one song. I rummaged for something to eat, but all I could find was a cheese and cucumber sandwich. I made a mental note to go shopping in the morning.

About halfway done with my tea and sandwich, my phone rang from its charger. It's Lee.

Tears began to form again as one after another ran down my face. I answered, but my voice cracked as I muttered a hello. There was a lot of shouting in the background. I guess Laura butt-dialed me again.

But I couldn't bring myself to hang up. I know it's bad to eavesdrop, but I felt like this was important.


End file.
